The World Ends With You: Raven Version
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: "I don't get people never have, never will." Ashton Satoshi Ketchum finds himself in Shibuya without knowing how he got there or why and has seven days to complete the mysterious Reapers' Game.


Okay, this is a three way crossover of Sket Dance, Pokémon, or The World Ends With You and remember I don't any of this if I did I'd have large mansion with a pool the size of Manhattan, enjoy.

* * *

"Leave me alone," a raven haired teen, wearing a blue vest, white shirt, black jeans, green gloves, with red and white sneakers, and headphones said shoving people away "You're too annoying, shut up!" the teen continued to shove people "All the world needs is me, I got my values… so you can keep yours, all right?" he then placed his headphones on. "I don't get people, never have, never will."

The boy opened his eyes and found himself face down in a crossing, he stood up and looked around confused and looked at what was in his right hand to see a pin with a skull decal, he flipped it but when he caught it numerous thoughts flooded his head.

"What the… I can hear voices in my head!" he said surprised _'What just happened?' _he thought, then he checked the pin _'And where'd this pin come from, wonder if there's a connection?' _the teen relaxed and the thoughts swarmed his head.

'_Voices, definitely voices,' _the teen thought _'but why, am I hearing people's thoughts!?' _the teen checked the pin again _'what the hell IS this pin? _The boy just stood there thinking wondering until his phone rang surprising him.

'REACH 104 YOU HAVE 60 MINUTES FAIL, AND FACE ERASURE -THE REAPERS.' The text said "Oh, that's cute see ya spam deleted." The teen said hitting delete "Huh, it's still there… its junk mail from hell." He said annoyed then grabbed his right hand in pain "Oww, my hand…" he looked at his hand while a message played on the jumbo screen.

'YOU HAVE 7 DAYS,' it said while the boy stood there confused as a timer formed on his hand, until floating marks surround him and spewed out frogs "F… frogs." The teen said in surprise, then one of the frogs bit him "Oww, what the… they attacked me!" the boy dodged a frog "D-down, froggie… Oww," a second bounced off of the teen.

The boy dodged left and right but the frogs wouldn't stop "…Ungh, what the hell is going on!?" the boy yelled "Somebody, help!" He yelled but nobody looked at him "Hey… everybody stop ignoring me!" the people continued to walk ignoring the boy "What is this place…" the boy said as the frogs continued to attack "Crap! I gotta run!"

The boy ran through the large crowed as two people, a man and a woman with black wings stood on the roof of a building looking down as the boy ran. He ran past a blond girl in a white shirt, a blue skirt, high heels holding a field hockey stick, a teen wearing a red hat with small horns, a white shirt, blue pants, a black wrist band and sandals, who seemed to be rushing as well.

The third person he rushed past was a gray haired teen, in a white shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes, and the strange thing is the blond teen saw the raven haired boy and smiled but the boy continued to run, while the boy with the hat dove and caught a girl with short brown hair, a blue dress and black shoes.

The raven haired teen continued to run until he stopped at a statue of a dog catching his breath "should be… safe… here…" but more frogs appeared "Freakin' frogs! Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" The boy yelled but became quiet as people were consumed by the strange floating marks "They vanished! Why are people disappearing!? What's happening…" the marks created more and more frogs "Why am I even here? What the hell!"

The frogs attacked the boy without pause "They're going to get me…" the boy said defeated.

"Found one!" The boy turned to see the girl he ran past pointing at him "You!" she yelled "Forge a pact with me!"

"Uhh… I've kinda got my hands full…"

"Listen! If we forge a pact we can beat the Noise!"

"Who cares about a little noise?"

"You wanna be erased? Hurry up! There's no time!" the girl yelled at the boy "Make a pact with me! Please!"

"A-all right! I accept." Just then a flash of light covered the boy and the girl surprising the boy "What's with the light show?" he asked.

"Here!" the girl yelled throwing a small object at the boy. "Use this pin!"

The pin the boy grabbed was red with a flame decal "But… the funny light…" he was still confused about the glow.

"I'll explain later! Right now let's stop the Noise."

"Uhh… ok?"

"Get ready!" a frog jumped at the boy but the pin he was holding glowed and burned the frog to cinders, but two more frogs attacked but they suffered same fate. "That fire… I did that!?" the boy stood there amazed at what he done.

"Whoa! You can use that pin?" the girl said impressed "You must be really good at psychs. Guess I found the right partner, huh?"

"That's what you call those flames? A psych?" the boy asked.

"Yup." The girl nodded smiling. "And now that we made a pact the Noise won't come after us!"

"In other words, we're safe."

"Right, see? All gone."

"All gone. So… what is Noise?"

"They're those monsters we just fought. Duh."

'_Monsters? Uh… sure… and psychs?' _the boy thought before looking at the pin he caught. _'Is that what this pin is for?'_

"Anyway, where are my manners? My name's Momoka Kibitsu. Call me Momoka."

'_I call this wack.'_

"We've got a long week ahead of us!" Momoka said confusing the boy.

"A week?" the boy asked. "A week of what?"

"The Reapers' Game is seven days long, right?"

'_Reapers, excuse me?' _ The boy thought. _'Who is this flake?'_

"So what's your name?" Momoka asked.

'_Forget her… where am I? How did I get here?'_

"C'mon, tell me you name." Momoka said, pleading.

'_The sign says 'Shibuya station'… Why am I in Shibuya?' _ The boy was confused with the recent events.

"Something wrong?" Momoka asked confused.

'_Wait… The intersection. I just need to retrace my steps'_ the boy then walked away leaving Momoka behind.

"Hey, whoa… wait for me!" Momoka yelled before chasing after the boy.

* * *

_Scramble Crossing_

* * *

"Why are you following me!?" The boy yelled at Momoka.

"Why are you making yourself so hard to follow?" Momoka asked.

"Screw you, I go where I want." The boy said coldly.

"Go where?" Momoka asked tilting her head. "We're trapped in here!"

"What? Don't be stupid." The boy said annoyed.

"You're the one being stupid. We made a pact, we're supposed to stick together!" Momoka yelled at the boy, who didn't react. "You can't beat the Noise alone. You can't survive!"

"Survive what?"

"The Game, don't you wanna win?"

The boy just sucked his teeth "Play games on your own time."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Momoka yelled at the boy scornfully. "They'll erase us if we don't win! You saw what happened to those people! You wanna join them? Besides we're partners, partners work together."

"No way! Don't make me a part of this."

"You're already a part of this. You're a Player, just like me."

"A what? I'm not playing anything."

"Oh, yeah? Then why do you have a Player pin," Momoka said pointing to the boy's skull pin. "Don't you have a timer on your hand? I do…" she then showed her hand which all so had a timer surprising the boy.

"What. The. Hell."

"See, you're a part of the Reapers' game, too." Momoka said as the boy just stood there confused. "We don't have time for this! The clock's ticking! We've only got 20 minutes! Let's hurry to Ten-Four!"

"'Ten-Four', what's that?" the boy asked.

"Ten-Four! 104! You got the mail right?" Momoka asked. "'Reach 104 or face erasure.'" She quoted.

'_That junk mail… please. What kind of nut would believe that?"_ the boy thought. _"Then again… this day has been pretty weird and she's going to follow me anyway. May as well go along and try to figure this out."_

The boy sighed and said "All right, you win. Lead the way."

"Good. Now, for the last time… Tell me your name."

The boy sighed again and said "Ashton. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum."

"Ashton…? That's a weird name how's about Ash?"

"Whatever…"

"All right Ash let's get over to 104!" Ash followed Momoka down the road to 104 only to crash into a wall.

"It's blocked there's no way past."

"We can't get through!? But this is the way to Ten-Four!"

'… _Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" _Ash thought, he looked around and saw a man in a red hood. _'That guy over there? What's he staring at?'_

"Pact confirmed." The man said while Ash and Momoka just stood there confused.

What are we gonna do about this wall?" Momoka said leaning against the wall until she fell on her back. "How did it open?"

"What's up with that?" Ash asked.

"No idea. A lucky break, I guess!" Momoka shrugged, dusting herself off. "C'mon we gotta keep moving."

"_Something about that guy in red…"_ Ash thought, then looked around to find the man but he was gone. _'Huh? Where'd he go? Weird.'_ Ash thought, then followed Momoka.

* * *

_104 Building_

* * *

"Made it!" Momoka cheered.

Ash looked at his hand and said "The timer's vanished!"

"Whew! Mission complete." Momoka said, smiling.

"Hee, big deal." Said a mysterious voice, surprising the duo, "Only an idiot would screw up on Day 1."

"Oh, no… a Reaper!" Momoka said, terrified.

"You two are gonna get erased sooner or later." The Reaper said. "So come on, help a girl out and earn me a few points, 'K."

The Reaper created those flying marks which spewed out the frogs from before. "Those monsters again…" Ash said annoyed.

"Ash, you know how to fight now, right?" Momoka asked. "This time focus your thoughts on me!"

"What? Fight your own battles!" Ash yelled.

"Please!" Momoka yelled, pleading. "To stop the Noise!"

"…Fine. Come on!" Ash yelled.

Ash was surprised when Momoka disappeared, but decide to listen to her, focused his thoughts and saw her turning Noise into icicles and smashing them. "Good! Now we can fight together! We can beat the Noise faster as a team! Let's do this!"

Two of the Noise surrounded Ash on both sides, Ash turned one Noise to cinders but the other one snuck up from behind, Ash reacted too slowly and braced for the strike but the Noise disappeared and Momoka appeared next to him.

"Is it over?" Ash asked.

"Not yet, Ash! Over there!" Momoka yelled, pointing at a mark that looked like a bear with horns.

'_Whew… this looks tough… like I've got a choice.' _Ash thought, then glared at Momoka and said "Hey! Stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker!" Momoka yelled.

"Whatever. Just… don't mess this up!" Ash ordered.

"I… I won't!" Momoka stuttered.

There was only one Noise but it was taller than Ash and Momoka put together, with razor sharp bone claws. Ash burned the Noise but unlike the others it was still standing and slammed Ash into the ground Ash managed to pick himself up albeit a bit bruised and some of his blood was on his shirt, but he was still able to fight.

He used the pin but it didn't work "What the…?" Ash said, confused only to be slashed by the Noises claws. The Noise charged at Ash, who rolled out of the way, Ash checked the pin and saw it was gray. _'You've gotta be kidding me these thing need to charge?' _Ash thought dodging another of the Noises attack when the pin flashed.

'_Finally, eat this!'_ Ash thought burning the Noise, it was on its last legs when it disappeared, another thing that was different was that this noise drop two pins, a 500 yen pin and a pin with a red gemstone.

"Whew… we did it… but you heard her… Day 1 is nothing." Momoka said, depressed. "What if the missions only get harder? We've got six more days… are we going to make it?" Momoka started to sob "I… I don't want to be erased…"

'_I can't believe this… why am I stuck here? What if I'm erased!? What the hell kind of game is this? This can't be right. I'm really stuck here in Shibuya!?_

DAY 1 END: REAPERS GAME

* * *

All right leave a comment and I'll be back with more The World Ends With You: Raven version.


End file.
